The Final Battle and The Half Demon Girl
by SirAmbala
Summary: The day has finally come. The final battle with Naraku. What will the outcome be, and what will happen when it's all over?Please R
1. Off to Battle

I still cant believe that it has been two years since I fell down the well for the first time. So much has happened in that time, some good, some bad. Making new friends and having exciting adventures with them is the good. Naraku is the only bad thing to come out of it, but today that is going to change. Weve done some searching and we finally know where he is. It wasnt as hard to find his barrier as it was all those other times we tried to find it. This being because the newest member of our group knew exactly where to find it. Naraku thought he had done away with his first incarnation, but he was sadly mistaken. Thanks to Sesshomaru and his tensaiga Kaguras life was spared. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru had a soft spot under that cold exterior? Anyway so Kagura descided to join our group. She apologized for all those times she came after us, and to make up for it she is going to show us where Narakus castle is. With Kagura and Sesshomarus help we are going to win no matter what.

_This is what Kagome thought while heading back to the hut to hand Kaede the tape. Kagome knew that anything could happen today. So she made a video message for her family and friends that explained everything that had happened in the last two years. It was a way for her to say goodbye to them if anything were to happen. Kaede would put it in the well for her family to get if something were to happen. Hopefully it wouldnt come to that though. With that Kagome walked into the hut where her friends were waiting.  
_

"Where have you been, we've been waiting for you?" asked and angry InuYasha

"I made a message for my family should the worst happen today, never can be to careful." states Kagome

"Keh, you should know that were gonna win, isnt it obvious?" asked InuYasha

"I sure hope so." says Kagome

"If you are done talking we should go now." says Miroku

"Yes" yells the group

With that the group took off towards their destination in hopes of putting an end to the misery that Naraku has caused for so many people.

_I sure hope were ready for this. All of us have been training so hard for this day. Even I have gotten stonger. I no longer need to rely on the others to protect me. With Kaedes help Ive gotten better at using my miko powers. And also on my 16th birthday my grandfather gave me a useful gift for once. It was a sword that has been passed down through our family for generations. With some help from my friends Ive learned how to use it. What they dont know is that Ive unlocked some of its power. A wind much like the wind scar wraps around the blade when I get angry. I told my mother about this she says that I am the first one since the blades original owner to be able to call upon the sacred wind. Legend says that only one with a strong will and pure heart can call upon it. I asked her who the it first belonged to. She said a miko that went by the name of Midoriko. I couldnt believe it, but she said it was true. So I made a vow that I would help the others defeat Naraku with this very sword and would put to rest the curse that the sacred jewel seems to have. I would use this sword and keep it pure like it was meant to be. And that day is going to be today._


	2. After the Battle

_Uhh why do I feel like I was run over by a semi truck? Wait..._

flashback

"So InuYasha do you really think that you and that wench can defeat me when all your so called helpers are already defeated?" asked Naraku

"Keh, of course we can." says InuYasha

"That's right you bastard your goin down. I'm sick of the way you toy with everyones emotions. You've caused enough pain as it is. Now it's time for you to pay." says Kagome

"Stupid girl like you could even hope to defeat me." replies a very confident Naraku

What he didn't notice was that around the blade that Kagome held in front of her had wind gathering around it. Because she was so angry and determined the sacred wind gathered around the blade.

_That's what you think_

"InuYasha now use the wind scar." says Kagome

"Whaa'whats going on?" asks InuYasha

"Wind scar now, talk later." replies Kagome

"Fine.. WIND SCAR"

"SACRED WIND"

With that the two winds combined together into one huge cyclone that hit Naraku before he even had time to react. He was obliterated in a second. Because of the power of the two attacks everyone was sent flying. That's all Kagome remembers..

end flashback

_Well that would explain why I am so sore. I hope the others are okay. Naraku hurt them, but they were still very much alive. Now I just have to figure out where I am and how to get back to Kaedes because I believe that is where everyone will most likely head._

"I'm glad to see that your finally awake. You were pretty beaten up when I found you."

"Huh..who are you? And where am I?" asked Kagome

"I am Kira, I am the miko of this village. I found you one the outskirts of the village while I was gathering herbs." replies Kira "My names Kagome, if you cant tell by the outfit I am also a miko. The last think I er can remember is fighting a demon with my friends. It seems were were separated. I thank you for taking care of my wounds." says Kagome

"It really was no problem. You may stay here as long as you need to recover." says Kira

"Thank you. Umm what is all that yelling I'm hearing from the village?" asks Kagome

"That most likely is the village kids picking on the young half demon we have here. She has never been liked much by this village. Her mother just died recently. So she has no protection. I do what I can. I feel I must because her mother was my apprentice, but the kids wont listen to me. I wish there was somewhere that she could belong" says Kira

That is so sad. It sounds a lot like InuYasa's childhood. Maybe...Maybe there is something I could do. Our group really isn't what you would call normal.

With that Kagome pushed herself up off the floor and grabbed her sword. The miko tried to stop her saying she wasn't in any condition to be getting up. But it didn't work. Once Kagome set her mind on something she stuck with it.


	3. The Half Demon Girl

With some effort Kagome made it from the mikos hut to where she heard the kids yelling. She walked right up to the crowd of boys and girls that were kicking at something on the ground. At once she knew it was the half demon girl. Quickly she pushed her way through the crowd so she was standing with her back to the girl and facing the crowd. She procided to draw her blade and said she would sharpen it on them if they didn't leave now. Needless to day it scared the crap out of them and they were gone in a flash. The girl laid on the ground in the fetal position shaking. Cautiously she uncurled so she could look at Kagome. The girl looked to be about the same age as the other half demon girl they had met earlier in their adventures named Shiori. Except this girl had brown hair and blue eyes. She was adorable. And if you didn't know it you would think she was just a normal human girl. 

"Hey my names Kagome. Whats your name?"asked Kagome

"Ummmm...Shari.why did you help me?"

"Because it's wrong what those kids were doing to you."

"Its because I'm a half demon. I'm different so they treat me badly. Now that you know you can go."

"I already knew you were a half demon. The nice miko told me so. Now lets take you to the hut so we can look at your wounds." "But...why"

"I don't care that you're a half demon. It just means your different, but different isn't a bad thing. Every person is different from one another. Not a one of us are the same."

With that Kagome picked Shari up and took her to the hut. After a short while Shari's wounds were cared for and she was asleep in Kagomes lap.

"I've never seen anyone like you..what you did for the girl."

"Is what I did really so bad. Those kids had no right to do what they did just because she is a little different. I wont stand for it."

"Yeah that may be but you'll have the whole village in an up roar if you stick around for to long. Plus you'll break the girl heart if you don't leave soon before she gets to attached."

"Its okay. I need to get back to my friends as it is. I don't plan on breaking her heart either. I see that she will never have a place here. So if she wants she may come with me."

"Are you nuts. I don't mind her but she is a half demon after all. She'll never fit in anywhere. Do you think your friends will accept her?"

"You don't know my friends. We have a little group and were not exactly what you would call your typical demon slaying group. I know them. And I know that Shari will have a place with us."

"If your so sure. I hope your right for her sake. She cant take much more heartache in her life. She was heartbroken when her mother passed on. And nothing is known about her father. I guess you can ask her now. She is waking up."

Sure enough Shari's eye lids fluttered open. And she looked up at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"I'm glad your awake because it is time for me to leave."

"Oh okay I'll get out of your way so you can leave." said Shari with tears streaming down her face

"No need for tears. I phrased that wrong. I'm glad that your awake its time for us so be leaving. I've been gone for awhile an my friends will be worried about me. So if your ready we should hit the road."

"You mean you want to take me with you? What about your friends?"

"Yes I want you to come. I see you have no place here and it breaks my heart. So if you want to I would like you to come and join my little group of friends. You don't have to worry about them either. There alittle different as well."

"I...I...I want to go with you"

"Good so go grab your things and I'll meet you at the outskirts of the village okay?"  
"Okay" said Shari while running out the door

"Take good care of her."

"Don't worry I won't let anything else happen to her. That I promise."


	4. Back to the Village

_Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. That I promise._

Kagome once again thanked the miko for her help and headed out of the hut to go meet up with Shari. Within a few short minutes she was to the outskirts of the village. Not long after Shari showed up with a small sac carrying her few possesions, and without further ado they left the village.

"So Shari are you sure you want to do this. I mean this is the place you were born. Are you sure you want to leave?"

"This was the place I was born in, but the only reason it was home was because my mother was there with me. So, without her there it is home anymore."

"I'm sorry about your mother I can't imagine how hard it must be on you to lose her at such a young age. I know one thing is for sure though where were headed now you will be accepted for who and what you are. That much I can guarantee."

"I still don't understand. Why are you doing this for me after all I am a filthy half-breed..."

"Because unlike most of those jerks in that village I could care aless what you are. I come from a place where we are taught not to treat people differntly for the way they look."

"Oh"

For sometime there was silence as Kagome and Shari continued to kaedes village. As Kagome walked she thought about her friends reactions to seeing Shari and to the now completed jewel that hung around her neck. She knew it wouldnt be long until the lesser demons started attacking her for it now that Naraku was gone. Shari was the first to break the silence..

"Ummm...so what are your friends like. I mean you seem to belive that they wont mind me why is that?"

The question brought a smile on her face as she thought of the best way to describe her friends and second family to a girl that really didnt know the meaning of family.

"Lets see...There is Sango she is like the sister I never had. She is strong and fun to be around. She is the only remaining demon slayer of her village. Then there is Miroku. Hes a monk but a perverted one, but still a good person he just falls for pretty girls a little to easy not to Sangos liking."

"Is that everyone?"

"No...but I belive that you meeting the rest of my little band of misfits will be better then me trying to explain what they are like, and perhaps you'll understand why I know that they will like you!"

"okay...wait there is a village up ahead."

"Well it looks like your village was closer to Kaedes village than I thought. Well Shari welcome to your new home.!"


	5. Meeting the Group

Well Shari welcome to your new home!

Kagome and Shari made their way down the hill and headed to the outskirts of town where Kaedes hut was located. Shari looked somewhat nervous, as to be expected with all she had been through. Kagome knew that everyone in the group would accept this girl because her little group was not so normal. A monk, a demon slayer, a kitzune kit, a half demon, and a miko from the future where not what one thinks of as a normal demon slaying goup, but this group had been through thick and thin together and had worked hard to see the end of Naraku and the jewel whole again. These were Kagomes thoughts as she walked through the village. It was not long before she saw her friends sitting outside Kaedes hut fighting.

"Inuyasha calm down. Kagome will be just fine."

"Shut up you perverted monk. Kagome could be dead for all we know and what are we doing sitting around not going to look for her."

"That's enough you know full well the reason we haven't gone looking for Kagome is because everyone is injured from the fight with Naraku. We are in no shape to travel and you know it. You yourself are in worse shape than the rest of us. And don't forget that Kohaku is still getting used to being in control of his own body and dealing with all those horrible memories."

"Keh you all are just too weak."

"Sorry all mighty half demon we can't all be as strong as you. We are all just as worried about Kagome as you, but Kagome is not a helpless girl. She'll make it back to the village just fine."

Miroku and Inuyasha continued fighting like two little kids. Neither of them realized that the girl they were fighting about was standing right in front of them. Sango and Shippoh were the first to notice that Kagome had returned. As soon as Shippoh saw Kagome he launched himself at her. While surrogate mother and son were reunited Shari looked on in awe. Never would she have guessed that Kagomes group of friends consisted of humans and demons, and from what she could tell the humans and demons lived together.

After Kagome was done hugging Sango, Kirara, Shippoh and even Kagura did she turn her attention back to the fighting monk and half demon. All it took was two simple words from her to stop the arguing.

"Sit Boy"

BAM

"Ah lady Kagome it is good to see you again we have missed you."

BAM

"You perverted monk don't even think about it. Your hand is no longer cursed, so you have no excuse so be touching anyone's butt."



"Oh my dear Sango were you feeling left out? Well come here and let me make it up to you. Perhaps we should go find a quiet spot in the woods so we can get to you baring my children. Now that Naraku is gone and Kagome is in back there is nothing stopping us to fulfill our wishes of getting married and having children."

In less than two seconds Sango had flames spouting out from around her. Her face looked like a tomato from all that Miroku had said in front of everyone. So she did the most logical thing. She grabbed her boomerang and started chasing the monk around the village like a mad woman.

"Get back here you stupid monk!"

"It's good to see even though Naraku is dead you guys are still crazy as ever."

"Hey Kagura I think that Fluffy is looking for you!"

For the first time ever Shippoh was being chased by someone other than Inuyasha. Kagura preceded to chase him like Sango was chasing Miroku because he insinuated that she liked the cold demon lord. Which everyone knew was true, but Kagura did not want everyone knowing her little secret for her love of the iceberg.

"How embarrassing"

"Oye wench what took you so long to get back? I almost had to go out and look for you."

"What Inuyasha were you worried about me?"

"Where would you get an idea like that? I just…" Inuyasha was blushing terribly because he figured she had heard his little argument with the monk. So he knew that she knew he had been extremely worried that she hadn't made it out of the fight alive.

Kagome watched the differn't emotions play across his face and noticed he was blushing. She knew he had to have been worried about her to have picked a fight with Miroku. Before they like Sango and Miroku couldn't dare to let what they felt for eachother be more than just that feelings. But now that Naraku was gone there was nothing stopping them from being together. At least that was what Kagome was hoping for. Kikyou was long gone and now perhaps she and Inuyasha could be together. She knew that with the jewel whole and Naraku gone she really had no reason to stay in this era, but deep down she knew that this was her home now and would do anything to stay with the man she loved and the friends she saw as a second family. Because if she were to return to her era for good she would always regret giving up the life she had here. She no longer cared about school or gossip. She wanted to stay here and guard the Shikon, and be Shippoh's mother, and Sango's sister, Miroku's sister, and Inuyasha's love.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He seemed surprised but wrapped his own arms around her and held her like he was scared he was going to lose her right then and there.



"Inuyasha it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"But now that Naraku is gone don't you have to go back to your era, back to your family and your school?"

"A few years ago I would have, but not anymore."

Inuyasha pushed her forward so he could look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean at one time I would have jumped at the thought of going back to my era, but not anymore. Don't you see Inuyasha? This place, this time, this is my home now. I don't know how or when it happened but it did. This is my home now. I have nothing in my era now. Some friends I don't care about and a school I dread going to when I do go. This is where I want to be. I want to take over Kikyous duties as guardian of the Shikon and learn how to be a better miko from Kaede. I want to stay here with our friends that have become our family, but most of all I want to stay here with you. I love you Inuyasha. I have and I always will."

Inuyasha could not have been anymore surprised by her confession of love, and the fact they she didn't want to leave. He wasn't sure his mouth would say what he wanted it to so he figured actions would speak louder than words. So he bent down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss said everything that words could not. When they finally broke for air his voice finally came back.

"I love you too wench. You've made me one of the happiest half demons. Now make me happier and say you'll be my mate."

"That's an easy question to answer. Of course I will! The only thing is mating may be binding for demons but not for humans. Do you think we could get married the human way as well. For legal purposes in my era?"

"Good I'm glad. Getting married as well seems like a good idea. Being that I am half human and all!"

They kissed again. Shari had been watching them the whole time. She had been surprised that Kagome had friends that were demons, but to agree to be mated to one was another story. Shari could not believe her ears. There was a miko that was willing to mate a demon, a half demon at that. She thought that perhaps even though the one person who had ever not scorned her for what she was gone, that she may have yet been able to find a place that she could belong.

"Wow Inuyasha you two sure move fast. When can we expect pups?"

The rest of their group had returned from their laps around the village. Now everyone stood congradulating the new couple and wondering when the wedding date was. It was then that they took notice to the young girl that was standing off to the side watching them with interest.

"Now what do we have here? Who might ye be little one?"



"Umm…"

"Oh how could I have been so stupid? I'm so sorry I almost forgot you were there."

Kagome went over to Shari and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She knew that she was timid around people and did not trust easily after all that had happened to her.

"Its alright Shari. They'll love you I promise."

"Okay…"

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Shari. She is a half demon I found in the village that I landed near after the battle. She has lost her mother and the people of the village were mistreating her. So I decided to bring her here to stay with us."

Everyone stared at Kagome for a minute clearly surprised that she had brought the young child back to village. But then again this was Kagome, she would help anyone she could. Shari watched them and thought that perhaps she was wrong and they really wouldn't accept her. That was until everyone smiled and welcomed her into the group.

Shippoh was the first to wake up and went to say hi. Kagome introduced Shari to everyone and allowed her to get to know them a bit. She watched a Shari went from being very timid to smiling and laughing as the group sat down to dinner and started telling stories of their past adventures. She laughed and smiled in a way Kagome could tell she hadn't in a long time. At that moment she knew that bringing this child back with her was the right idea. She could tell that this was going to become Shari's home for a long time to come.

…Later…

Kagome was sitting outside the hut looking at the starts reflecting on everything that had happened that day and in the past.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha I'm over here"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just about everything, how happy I am today and how everything turned out."

"And about Shari?"

"Yeah her too. When I saw the way they were treating her in that village all I could think was that must have been what your life was like and how hard it must have been. It pained me to know that you were 

hurt like that and there was nothing I could do about it because it happened a long time ago, but I knew I could stop Shari from feeling that pain. So I stepped in and told her there was a place that she could belong and not be punished for who she was. The way she looked tonight told me I did the right thing. She can be happy here and I can protect her from those that don't approve of her."

"I saw that too. And I'm glad that you brought her here. There is nothing you can do for me but you can protect her."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Because I think that when we are married we should adopt Shippoh and Shari. That way we can make sure that they are always protected."

"I think that adopting the runt and Shari is a good idea. Just don't tell the runt that. Don't want him thinking that I like him or anything!"

Laugh "Okay I won't. Don't want people to think that you are soft or anything!"

"Keh"


	6. From Present to Past

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"All of you are probably wondering why I asked you to come over right?"

"Yes" coursed the four.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but maybe I should start with the truth. You see the thing is that all those days I was not at school I wasn't really sick."

"It's that boy friend of yours isn't it?"

"What did he make you join his gang?"

"Higirashi when did you get a boyfriend?"

"Well yes it does have to do with Inuyasha, and no he's not even in a gang, and well I'm not sure how long. I've known him for a few years."

"Then what?"

"Alright…The reason I missed so much school was because I had something important I had to do. It wasn't something silly or insignificant, it was something important."

"What could be so important you had to miss school?"

"To be honest school means nothing to me now. I only finished it because I felt I had to. The more time I spent away the more I felt I didn't belong. This is no longer my home. That is why I have gathered all of you today. I won't be around much anymore, not that I really have been. The only time I will be coming home is to see my family, and possibly you guys."

"What?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah where are you going?"

"I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but I've changed a lot in the last few years mentally and physically. I feel as I've grown apart from all of you, and for that I am sorry. There was something that I needed to do and it changed me. I matured faster than you guys, and monetary things mean nothing to me."

"That doesn't explain anything Kagome! How did you change and mature faster than us?"

"Being chased by demons on a daily basis can do that to you."

"Demons?"



"Yeah didn't you know? I'm a miko!"

"Huh?"

"I'll start at the beginning. My grandfather is always spinning off tails of the sacred jewel and of demons. It wasn't until my fifteenth birthday did I believe them…"

Three hours later…

"It took us three years but we finally defeated Naraku. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone and Sango got her brother back. The jewel has been restored and there is peace. Shari has joined our little group and we are getting ready for a wedding. Nothing could be better. At first I wasn't sure what was going to happen but Inuyasha finally told me that he loved me, so I've decided to stay in the past. Over the last few years it has become my home and my friends my second family. You guys will always have a place, but after everything that has happened in the past we've grown so close."

"Wow"

"Yeah wow."

"Who would have thought?"

"Hojo?"

"I'm happy for you Kagome. I hope that Inuyasha can make you happy."

"He does. He is a little rough around the edges, but because of his life it's understandable."

"So are the monk and slayer getting ready?"

"Actually it's a double wedding."

"Your both getting married?"

"Well demons usually mate, which we will only after the wedding. Kaede was doing there's so we thought why not. Inuyasha and I want to adopt Shippou and Shari so this is the best way. That way if something happens to us they will always have a place to go. My mom said she would be glad to take them if the worse were to happen to us. Which also leads me to another question. Will you guys come?"

"We would love to, but I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through."

"We can, so as long as your attached to us in some how you can as well."

"Cool, I can't wait!"

"Yep"

"When do we leave?"



"Now"

"Alright let's go!"

"What about our clothes?"

"It doesn't matter. It isn't a formal wedding. It's in the middle of a dusty village for crying out loud."

"Oh okay!"

"Oi wench you ready to go? The rest of your family is ready."

"Yep, let's go"

The group made their way out to the well house. Attaching themselves to miko and half demon they made the plunge into the well. Getting in was easy, getting out was the hard part. It took Inuyasha a few leaps to get everyone out of the well. Once they were out they started making their way toward the village. The newcomers stared in awe at the scenery. You don't find forests this pure in the future.

"It's a good thing you came back when you did."

"Why?"

"The brats missed you."

"That's nothing new, and would you watch your mouth?"

"Keh"

"I really want to touch them."

"Don't even think about it."

"Please, they look so soft."

"No"

"But…"

"Only I can touch them!"

"That's not fair."

"Sorry he's mine!"

"What am I some piece of meat?"

"Maybe"

"Wench…"



"Kaaaaaggggggggooooooooooommmmmmeeeeeeee!"

"Whoa…hey Shippou and Shari did you miss me?"

"Yes"

"Yep, did you bring me back some candy?"

"Of course. Now let's go back to the village and I'll give it to you there."

"Okay"

"There so adorable!"

"I just want to hug them!"

The group finally made it to the village and to Kaedes hut, but only after squishing Shippou and Shari to death. When they approached the hut they saw Miroku with the ever present bump and hand print across the face, and a fuming Sango next to him. A pleasant surprise was the stoic demon lord and his new mate amongst the group.

"Stupid monk what did you do this time?"

"He did the usual."

"Sango you wound me. What do we have here? Some beautiful ladies."

"Didn't you learn your lesson already today? Do it again and you'll be unconscious for the wedding."

"Point taken. It is a pleasure to meet you friends of Kagome. I am Miroku and this is my fiancée Sango."

"She won't be much longer if you keep it up Miroku."

"Shippou your too smart for your own good."

The rest of the introductions were made and the rather large group went just outside of the village for a picnic lunch.

"Shesshy-kun I'm glad you could make it for the wedding!"

"Miko"

"Right sorry, but really were glad you could make it."

"May be you are."

"Oh don't say that, you should be glad your brother came."

"You do realize he is only here because I wanted to come."



"Either way."

"Does everyone feel that?"

"Looks like duty calls."

"Yep, you guys stay here and we'll take care of them."

"Whats going…"

Hojo never finished his sentence because the hoard of demons made their appearance. Kagome's friends started freaking out and her family looked worried. It was obvious that Kagome was not though. She unsheathed her sword and Inuyasha unsheathed his. They stood back to back ready to fight. Shippou was on Kirara with Shari who was ready to fire her new bow. Sango and Miroku stood next to one another in fighting stances. The demons made the first move and lounged for the jewel. Most never got the chance to get within five feet of it before a boomerang or sutra hit it. Sango and Miroku took care of the lesser ones as Shippou and Shari took care of the straglers. Once the lesser were gone Inuyasha and Kagome nodded to each other and the others got out of the way. Two swords swung down together and the combination of the two attacks hit the demons.

"Sacred wind!"

"Wind scar!"

"Well that takes care of that."

"Yep let's finish lunch!"

"Nice of you to help brother."

"You obviously didn't need my help."

"Whatever."

"Rin is hungry can we finish eating?"

"Rin I think you've been around your lord to much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you refer to yourself in the third person."

"Rin does not understand what that means."

"Nevermind."

"Okay let's eat!"

"Shari"



"Yes?"

"You did really well today. Your aim is improving greatly."

"Yeah a lot faster than yours did. At least she doesn't try to hit me."

"Inuyasha"

"Don't even…"

"SIT"

BAM

"Stupid wench…"

"Keep it up and I'll eat your ramen."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Keh"

"That's better"

Friends and family from the future watched the group with keen eyes. Seeing them as they were was much different than the stories they heard from Kagome. They could tell that this group was more than a group of friends; it was a group that had been through thick and thin together. The way they fought and acted with each other proved that. There was nothing that could pull them apart. Kagome's mother felt relieved to know her daughter was in good hands, and that Kagome could very well take care of herself. Her friends from the future finally knew what she meant when she said she changed. The Kagome they once knew was just the shell of what she had become. The way she carried herself showed that. She was more confident, and had the skills to back it up.

"Alright so the wedding is set for three days from now."  
"You know what that means!"

"What?"

"Were going to spend that time decorating and having a bachelorette party!"

"How do you do that here?"

"We'll find a way!"

Sango leaned over to Kagome. "Your friends are…very enthusiastic."

"Tell me something I don't know…"



The next two days were spent preparing for the wedding. They managed to have a bachelorette party. Which was more like relaxing evening in the hot springs, but that was ruined by usual means. Miroku got a few more bumps and so did Inuyasha and a very reluctant Hojo. The girls laughed and spent much of the night talking and giggling. For once Sango could act like a girl her age, and Shari got to spend a night of fun with people who wouldn't judge her. All was well and everyone was looking forward to the next day.

A/N: So there is the end. Hope you liked. The next chapter will be the last. Please review!


	7. Wedding Day

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. So here is the last chapter of this story. I'm still debating on doing and epilogue. If I get enough feedback I'll do one. If not the story will stay as is. Okay on to the story!

* * *

Kagome peeked her head out of the hut her and Sango were getting ready in. It was just the two of them helping each other get ready. Not even Kagome's mom had seen how her daughter looked. Both demon slayer and miko wanted to surprise everyone.

The last three days had been amazingly busy with plans and decorating, and the arrival of guests. They had been arriving since noon the day before. Throughout their travels they had made many friends, and it wasn't until all of them showed up for the wedding did they realize how many humans and demons the group had befriended. From Jenenji to the crazy false demon exterminator. She and Kagomes grandfather had hit it off a little too well. The past day and a half had been spent trying to keep the duo from 'exterminating' every demon in sight. Koga had been the blunt of most of the attacks. It would seem he still enjoyed getting a rise out of Inuyasha. Of course where Koga was, Kagome's demon brothers weren't far behind. Correction even without the jewel shards Koga was still ten times faster than the two. Ayame had also come with Koga; it would seem Koga had lied about not remembering the lunar rainbow. The two were going to be mated by the end of the month.

Kagome smiled as she looked at all her friends and family in the crowd. Sango joined her and they waited for their cue to make their way down the aisle. Shippou was the ring bearer and Shari was the flower girl. Soon the music started and kitsune and half demon made their way down the aisle. It had been a unanimous decision to have the wedding in 'Inuyasha's Forest.' Kaede stood at the base of the sacred tree and the aisle ran in front of it and to the right from the village. Rin, Shari, Shiori, and Shippou had spent the previous day gathering flower petals and using them to outline the dirt path that served as the aisle. Both half demon and monk stood on either side of the elder miko waiting for their girls to make their appearance. As if on cue the bridal march started and both brides started their walk down the aisle. Mrs. Higarashi was walking Kagome down, while Kohaku walked his sister down the aisle. The picture they made was not the usual, but for them it worked.

"Wow"

"Wow is right. You do realize after today you will never be allowed to look at another woman right?"

"I believe that I will go by what I heard lady Kagome say before. Look but can't touch."

"Sango would have your head if she heard your little theory."

"That may be true, but the same goes for you ya know."

"I do. Except I don't have a problem with it like you do."

"Ye two need to shut up. The girls are almost here."



Shippou and Shari had finished their walk down the aisle and took their seats in the first row. Inuyasha was wearing his normal fire rat robe, and Miroku was wearing his monk garb. The group had decided to keep it casual and wear what made them feel most comfortable. The girls on the other hand were a bit more formal. Kagome wore a traditional white wedding gown that her mother had worn on her wedding day. Sango had gone back her village to find that her mother's wedding kimono hadn't been destroyed. It was stark white with the sakura petal decals that were a shade darker than the background. Both girls were radiating with happiness as they were given away to their grooms and Kaede did the traditional vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Both couples kissed and the crowd cheered, or in the demon lord's case fought the urge to roll his eyes at human stupidity. What was the whole point of this anyway? Demons were much more logical.

"There is one more thing I was asked to do. Shari, Shippou would you come up here?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"I was asked by Inuyasha and Kagome to do an adoption ceremony for the both of you. That is if you are willing to be adopted by them that is."

"You really want to adopt us?"

"Keh, you think we'd ask her to do it if we didn't want to?"

"Yes, we want to adopt the both of you. I guess it is just to make it official. I already feel as if you two are my children. This is more for legal purposes than anything."

"So what do you say?"

"Yes!" Chorused both children. Kaede then commenced with the ceremony and once it was over the guests and newlyweds made their way back over to the village. Kagome's friends had been in charge of music, and the food had been prepared by the villagers. The reception party went on till all hours of the night, and everyone had a good time.

"I still can't believe that we are finally married."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe a week ago we were still tracking down Naraku."

"I think this is the best celebration that we could have had after his defeat."

"What do you mean lady Kagome?"

"Well think about it. All of our friends are here and the four of us get to spend our most special day with each other and everyone that we care about."



"I see what you mean."

"Yeah I guess I never really looked at it this way."

"Demon be gone!"

"Oh no gramps that's a bad idea. Don't try to exterminate Sesshomaru!"

"I will exterminate every demon here!"

"And I will help him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you old woman, you can't exterminate even the lowest level demon."

"Ha, what would you know demon?"

"My being here should be enough proof."

"This is getting ridiculous. Gramps stop trying to exterminate every demon in sight. Trust me they wouldn't be here if we didn't trust them. And Sesshomaru is the last demon you want to be exterminating."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has a very low tolerance for humans. I'm surprised he is still around to be honest."

"Not only that but he is also my brother-in-law!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you? Sesshormaru is Inuyasha's half brother. Not only that but he is also the lord of the west, so believe me you stand no chance against him."

"Miko this Sesshomaru can take care of himself. I do not need some human coming to my rescue like my brother."

Inuyasha was pissed so he unsheathed Tetsuaiga and started fighting with his brother right in the middle of the reception. Kagome's family and friends from the future stared in shock as the so called brothers went into a fight to the death. While everyone else in the crowd was used to it and continued dancing.

"It would seem some things will never change."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"I've lost count how many times."

"Yep their both a couple idiots."

"You brat will not be talking about my lord like that."



"Give it up Jaken. Those two are a couple idiots, they do this all the time. And yet neither has killed the other."

"Yeah I guess."

"You'd think after they worked together to defeat Naraku they would be over some of this."

"It's natural for brothers to fight. These two seem to be more violent than most brothers though."

"Yep"

"Well what do you say to getting some more food?"

"Yep, sounds good to me."

So the group made their way back to the buffet table while the two brothers continued fighting. Those from the future watched their retreating backs. Weren't they going to stop the two? Guess not, so they too made their way to the buffet table.

..Later..

It wasn't until well into the morning that the reception ended. Those that decided to stay and sleep off the sake were scattered throughout the village and surrounding forest. Those from the future were staying Kaede's hut, until they went back the next day, along with Shippou, Shari, Kohaku, and Rin. The newlyweds had gone off on their own to have some alone time. Sango and Miroku headed back to the demon slayers village because they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. While Kagome and Inuyasha found a cave. Tonight was the night that they were going to be mated.

"So did you have a good time today?"

"Yes today was one of the best days of my life. Very close to the day we defeated Naraku."

"I know what you mean."

"It really does seem like a fairy tale. Three years ago I didn't believe in demons or the Shikon Jewel, and now I'm married to one about to be mated."

"Yeah three years ago I was still pinned to the tree."

The duo sat in a comfortable silence in each other's arms as the first rays of the sun hit the Earth. This truly was a time to celebrate and be happy. They had finished their quest and destroyed the evil that plagued the land. Now was the time for them to enjoy the peace and their new family. By dinner time that same day the duo had made their way back to the village. Kagome now had a bite mark on her neck that said she was mated and Inuyasha had the biggest smile on his face anyone had seen him with. Monk ad demon slayer returned the next day with similar looks on their faces. Everyone eventually went home and the village returned to normal. It was a unanimous decision within the group that they would continue as they had been. There were no more jewel shards to collect or Naraku to kill, but they 

enjoyed traveling the country side together. Their group was much to travel worn to stay in one place for a long period of time. So until that day came they would continue travelling and helping demons and humans alike that needed help. A certain impatient half demon was the main reason they didn't stay in one place very long. It would seem that all those years of shard hunting had, had a bad effect on him!

"Come on let's move."

"Inuyasha we just had our wedding, we don't need to be leaving just yet."

"Feh I'll never understand humans. First you say you want to continue travelling and the next you say you want to leave."

"Inuyasha we want to continue travelling, but we didn't mean this second."

"Well you should have been more specific."

BONK

"Perverted monk"

"My dear Sango why is it that you don't enjoy this now? You seemed to very much enjoy it last night!"

"Oh TMI"

"What it's not like you and Inuyasha did anything different!"

"Miroku…"

"Yes"

"You have three second head start before I kill you…"

"Yes my dear…" Said Miroku as he took off into the forest with Sango chasing after him.

"Idiot"

"They are really funny!"

"For a while it is, and then it just gets old."

"I never realized my sister was so violent."

"Keh, you haven't seen anything yet. Kagome and Sango together are ten times worse."

"Really?"

"But Kagome is such a nice person."

"Inuyasha your still and idiot."



"Want to say that again runt?"

"Inuyasha…SIT"

BAM

"Kids why don't we go start lunch. Sango and Miroku are bound to be hungry after that run!"

"Okay!"

"Yay, Rin is very hungry!"

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Oh never mind. So brother are you going to join us for lunch?"

"Miko don't push your luck, but yes this Sesshomaru will join you for lunch."

"Okay. Inuyasha you can come too when you pull yourself out of that crater!"

"Stupid wench. How did I fall in love with her?"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Okay that is the end of the story. If I get enough reviews I will post an epilogue. If not the story will end right here. Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of going back and editing the first few chapters. I started this story a while ago and the beginning chapters are a bit short. My writing has improved some since I started this story and now I'm not very happy with the beginning. Now I'm just babbling. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review!


End file.
